happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Portrait of the Party
Portrait of the Party is an episode from Season 16 of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon series and part two of the "Olympic Hullapalooza". It involves Josh creating a tennis court sized portrait of his close friend at a birthday party. Role Starring *Josh Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Thirsty *Sickly Plot Josh looks at his invitation and then sees a sign at Giggles' house saying "Birthday Party". He looks closely at the sign and rubs his hands. He tries out several party stuff. He jumped when popped a party popper. He ate some cake and he looked at the party table. Inspiration struck when Giggles walked away holding a card. He first got two leftover pink table sheets and layed them on the grass. He folds the edges to make them round. Josh then gets some white wrapping paper and folds them to make the oval pouch and head marking. He discovers red wrapping paper and turns it into a bow shape on the top table sheet and then he puts a red present bow on the wrapping paper. Josh finds more pink wrapping paper to make the arms and legs. He then finds some pink and white envelopes to make the ears (making himself warm in the process by fanning). He discovers a heart shaped card and puts at the center of the table sheet and added some black string. Josh finds some party poppers and paper cups and lays them around the portrait to outline it He finds some white knives and snapped them to make the front teeth. Josh picks up two big paper plates and threw them to the table sheet like a frisbee. He then gets two black paper plates and covers a piece of them with white napkins so they look like Pac-man. He then gets six black cutlery to make eyelashes. He lays by the portrait and notices something is missing. Thirsty notices that all the paper cups are gone. Josh makes a butterfly out of wrapping paper and paper plates and some grass out of green socks he brought to the party. He moves the Pac-man pupils down and the arms out. He finds some giant cards just to finish the portrait. He finally puts his signature thumbs up. Cuddles sees Josh near the portrait and chases him away in anger. Josh accidentally trips into a rake and his head is impaled. He pulls the rake out but it rips out his brain. Cuddles trips over and his chest is impaled by a hoe. He tries to pull it out but he pulls his own heart out. Sickly sees the corpses (sniffling by the way) and takes them to two bins. The iris closes on Cuddles' leg. Moral "Life's a party and everyone is invited" Deaths *Josh pulls out his brain with a rake *Cuddles pulls out his heart with a hoe Trivia *The moral is the same one from "Party Animal" *Josh pulling out his brain and Cuddles pulling out his heart sums up the phrase "Hearts and minds" Olympic Rings Watch *The rings can be seen in the sky as a cloud drawing Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes